Gwilliana
Gwilanna is a sibyl and a midwife. She appears in every book except in ''Fire World'', where her analogue in Co:pern:ica is named Aunty Gwyneth. The Fire Within Gwilanna is referred to as a "smelly, broken-toothed crone", feared, an outcast, and "Guinevere's only hope" in the legend that Elizabeth Pennykettle told her tenant David Rain. She helps Guinevere get Gawain's fire tear in exchange for one of Gawain's scales. IceFire Gwilanna comes to Liz's house and lives in David Rain's room with her potions dragon, Gretel . She claims that she has come because David's wish brought her, but actually she is trying to raise Grockle, a boy dragon that Zanna quickened. She calls herself Aunty Gwyneth, likes peeled mushroom, is rude to David, and brings a light suitcase with one of Gawain's scales. Later it is revealed that Lucy and David learn that she is actually Gwilanna. She marks Zanna with the mark of Oomara. She tells Lucy the full story of Guinevere, and is very curious of how Liz has more power from most descendents of Guinevere. She hates Polar Bears and says they cannot be trusted. Henry Bacon thinks she looks pretty, and finally leaves the house when David threathens to kill her wih the Tooth of Ragnar. Fire Star In this book, Gwilanna, in the form of a raven tries bartering with Invager, touch the mark of Oomara on Zanna's arm, and Invager will be able to walk. Gwilanna captures Lucy and brings her into the cave in the Tooth of Ragnar, so she can use a Guinevere clone to calm Gwain who she is trying to raise. It is also revealed by Anders Bergstorm that she is actually part Fain. She can shapeshift to animals such as ravens. In the end of the book, she is a raven trapped in ice. The Fire Eternal She is not really mentioned here. She works with Invagar and David and goes to Alexa and Zanna, telling them that they need her help. In fact, she saves Liz's life, and tells that she is pregnant. She steal the piece of obsidian heart knife with Gwillan's tear. Dark Fire In he beggining of the book, Gwilanna is using ichor - dragon blood on stones to be illuminated with a dragon. She fails as usual, and drops Gwillan's tear. She also apears as disgusing as Agatha Bacon, Henry Bacon's sibyll sister and gives spells and knowledge to Zanna. Arthur soon finds out that she is Gwilanna, and she puts him in a endless space door. (No idea) She does not believe that Joseph Henry is controlling the dark fire and tries removing it from Liz. A darkling comes out and kills her. " Her time as a midwife was done" Fire World In the alternate world of Copernica, she is called Aunty Gwyneth, and forbids Elizabeth from having a baby. She and her sibyll friends try taking over the Higher and fails. She also commingles with the Ix, learning that in a alternate dimension where she is called Gwilanna. While she is about to die, he writes with Gawain's claw, I, Gwilanna will live. She dies in Copernica and is ressurected in Earth. A tapestry shows her smiling on a mountain wih a strange boy. The Fire Ascending Gwilanna is learned to be the daughther of Voss. Voss controls her to control a dragon to dig into the Earth's core. She fails, stopped by Zanna, David, Lucy and Tam, after Joseph Henry tells them they will have a normal life. Before she dies, she fixes the Arctic so polar bears can live again. It is later known, that she killed Liz when trying to bring out the dark fire which originally killed her as well and that she knew that Lucy was born with the auma of Gawain. Category:Characters